Basket Boy
by theweatheruphere
Summary: AU. nerd!Blaine is forced to take part in the McKinley High School's Basket Boy auction and just when it looks like no one is going to bid on Blaine in comes badboy!Kurt. rated M for future chapters. inspired by a prompt from jpierrepontcriss. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine walked into McKinley looking as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his back, he hadn't slept at all last night and it showed. He slowly made his way down the hall, stopping to put down the perfectly crafted picnic basket in front of his locker. _Slam._

"That's what you get, punk" laughed Karofsky as he slammed the smaller boy into the nearest locker. "Heard you're going to be in the little auction today, don't know why you'd even bother, no one is ever going to bid on a scrawny, gay, loser like you. You might as well give up already faggot." Karofsky turned to face the group of laughing boys in identical lettermen jackets, giving a high five to the boy nearest to him.

"Planning on actually bidding this year Karofsky? You've never bid on any of the girls before but I see that was just because you've been waiting for something with a little more...well with a little more cock." said a voice behind Blaine.

"Shut up Hummel before I pound your face in." said Karofsky quickly taking his eyes off of Blaine to glare at the boy who had just spoken.

"I think you've got this a little backwards baby, it'll be you taking the pounding right up the ass and you'll be screaming out my name when you co-"

"Shut the fuck up Hummel before I come after you."

"Oh so you do want to fuck? Well in that case..." Kurt trailed off suggestively.

"If you don't shut up now I will ki-" Karofsky sputtered.

"You'll what?" Kurt said flashing something that looked vaguely like a Swiss-army knife, causing the other boys to move back a step.

"Let's just go man. You know Beiste said if we got in another fight this week we're not allowed to play in the game on Friday." Azimio muttered, pulling Kurofsky away from the two boys and down the hallway.

"Well I guess it's just me and you now babe," whispered Kurt into Blaine's ear, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist. "If you can't think of any way to thank me I have a few ideas and I know a place were we can be alone, if you know what I mean"

While this whole transaction had occurred Blaine had stood almost frozen, hoping to go unnoticed, but when the taller boy placed his arms around him, the younger boy jumped out of his daze. Quickly slipping out of the other boys arms, Blaine turned to get a look at the boy who had saved him from the football players and was startled by what he saw. A tall, pale boy with piercing blue eyes stared back at him with a smirk on his lips. Blaine's eyes raked over the other boy's body taking in the boy's tight, white shirt under a beat up leather jacket and the even tighter pair of jeans the other boy wore that left very little to the imagination.

"Like what you see?" the boy smirked, eyes shinning as he watched the younger boy's face turn red. He took a step closer to Blaine, turning so his lips were almost touching Blaine's ear. "I wasn't joking about the thank you. You seem a little tense and I can think of a few ways to relieve that tension and have a little fun at the same time," Kurt said placing a featherlike touch on the bulge forming in the younger boy's pants. "Don't tell me you don't want it, I can tell that you're already getting excited as we speak."

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, maybe. Um i should probably go" Blaine said quickly as he reached down to pick up the picnic basket and adjusted himself. Turning, Blaine almost ran down the hallway and into the room labeled "Basket Boys."

* * *

This couldn't be happening, Blaine thought as one of the mothers in the room fussed with his bowtie, trying to straighten it. He didn't even want to take part in this stupid auction, his mom had only signed him up in order to appease his dad, as if having girls bid to have a picnic lunch with him would somehow turn him straight. Based on the events of this morning and the red hue still clearly visible on Blaine's cheeks, that was definitely not going to happen. If anything, this auction would just result in further humiliation for Blaine when his name was called and no one placed a bid on Blaine and his picnic lunch.

"Excuse me, may we please have all the Basket Boys go and sit in the front row of the auditorium?" squeaked one of the office ladies with snow white hair. All the boys in the room in the room stood up and followed little old lady into the auditorium. Blaine could feel the eyes of the rest of the school seated behind him as he sat down. He did not want to be here.

One by one each of the boys names were called up to be bid on until Blaine was the only boy left sitting in the front row of the McKinley High School Auditorium.

"Our last boy today is Blaine Anderson" the MC said as a mother ushered Blaine up to the stage, tripping on his way up the steps. "Blaine Anderson is a member of the McKinley High Glee Club and his favorite artists include Katy Perry and Pink. When not singing, Mr. Anderson can be found outside writing poetry or just enjoying nature. Mr. Anderson has brought a lovely lunch consisting of greek salad, pastrami sandwiches, a fruit salad, and a double chocolate chip cookie desert. This is quite the catch girls, just look at how dapper Mr. Anderson is! Shall we start the bidding at fifteen dollars? Fifteen dollars anyone?"

The auditorium was completely silent.

"Fifteen dollars anyone?"

Silence.

"Ten dollars anyone?"

Blaine wanted to die.

"Anyone?"

"Ten dollars!" shouted a short brunette near the front. Thank God for Rachel Berry, thought Blaine. At least now he could walk off the stage and end this humiliation. Turning towards the exit, Blaine started to make his way off the stage.

"Ten dollars. Going once, twice, so-"

"Eight hundred dollars" said a voice in the back. Blaine stopped in his tracks and tried to look out into the house of the auditorium to see who had placed the bid, but his sensitive eyes were blinded by the bright lights. That was the highest bid today the students whispered to one another. Besides, who would ever bid on Blaine Anderson?

"Did i hear something from the back?" the MC asked incredulously. "Did someone say eight hundred dollars?"

"Yes" the voice replied simply.

"Well...um...I...Come on up and collect your basket boy," said the MC, not even asking if anyone else wanted to bid on the boy.

Blaine froze as he saw a familiar boy in a beat up leather jacket saunter up to the stage. The boy walked up to Blaine, once again wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist, and lead him to wings of the stage. Placing his lips against Blaine's ear the taller boy whispered something to Blaine that caused the hairs on the younger boys neck to stand up and forced him to stifle a moan.

"Looks like you're mine now babe. How about we go have some fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my very first time writing a fanfic so I wanted to say thanks for reading and for the overwhelming positive response to the first chapter. You can also find this story at scarves&coffee under the same username. I'd really appreciate any reviews and let me know if there was something you liked or you're hoping something will happen in the future. Thank you once again guys!

* * *

Chapter 2

This was not how Blaine Anderson had imagined his first kiss.

Whenever he had thought about his first kiss Blaine had always thought it would be outside on a quite summer night with the stars shining down on him and his sweet boyfriend as they kissed for the first time. And while he could never picture what that perfect boy looked like, it was safe to say that Blaine had not pictured giving his first kiss to a boy like Kurt Hummel, let alone having it happen against the tacky red lockers that lined McKinley High School. How he had got there, Blaine wasn't very certain of considering he had been escorted off the auditorium stage just minutes ago, but somehow in the few minutes after leaving the stage Blaine had been pushed against the lockers and his mouth attacked by the older boy. Kissing Kurt Hummel, Blaine thought as his mind came full circle. Blaine Anderson was kissing Kurt Hummel and gosh was it amazing.

He didn't know what to expect when the taller boy's lips came crashing down on his but now that they had he wanted more. Blaine fought for control with his lips, slipping his tongue inside the other boys mouth, almost crying out when the taste of Kurt hit him. If he could, Blaine would have stood there all day kissing Kurt, he would have stayed there forever. Yup, he was definitely gay.

Gasping for a breath Blaine's mind short-circuited as Kurt's lips traveled down his neck, marking him as his own. Kurt's armed moved from were they were on either side of Blaine's head trapping him against the lockers, down the side of Blaine's body, and into the back pocket of his high-water pants squeezing the smaller boys ass and causing the younger to release an almost animalistic groan.

"Wanky" smirked a long legged Latina student clad in McKinley High Cheerio garb, which caused both of the boys' heads to turn around in order to see who had spoken.

"Fuck you Santana...Leave...Now." retorted Kurt in between breaths as he returned to kiss Blaine's neck as if nothing had interrupted the two.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Hummel, well that's assuming that you're even able to wear panties in jeans that tight" replied Santana, causing Blaine to moan again as the thought of Kurt nude beneath those tight jeans. "Don't forgot to use protection kiddos!" Santana shouted as she skipped off to find Brittany.

"Well that ruined the mood a little," Kurt grumbled moving back a step, still practically fucking Blaine with his eyes.

"Um yeah.." muttered Blaine as he ran his over his hair to make sure no stray strands of hair had escaped his perfectly gelled hairdo during their little escapade. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Nah, I'm leaving now."

"You're skipping school? But I have cookies!" whined Blaine.

"Sorry babe. You could come with me if you want," Kurt said, taking a step forward in order to wrap his arms around the younger boy's waist. "That way, we can make sure we wont be interrupted again."

"Me? Skip school? I could never..."

"Well I guess that settles it, see ya around babe."

"You won't even stay for my cookies? I made them from scratch," edged Blaine, hoping he could lure the older into staying, at least for a bit.

"Let me see them," considered Kurt peering into the picnic basket. They looked good and Kurt hadn't eaten since God knows when, so he reached in, grabbed the cookies, and turned towards the nearest exit.

"See you around short-stack" Kurt yelled as he sauntered towards the big red doors.

"But how will i get in touch with you?" called Blaine as the doors closed shut, leaving Blaine all alone in the empty hallway. A buzz from Blaine's back pocket caused him to look down.

**1 New Message.**

_I'll find you. -K_

* * *

"You're late" Quinn stated, taking a drag of her cigarette and holding it in a second before letting out in a string of perfectly constructed smoke rings.

"And you're still PMS-ing I see" retorted Kurt as he settled into one of the tattered couches that hid under the beaches earlier that year. "Where are your Skanks?"

"I let them go today, their presence was just killing my mood"

"I can see that, it looks like you're in a _much _better mood now" scoffed Kurt, amused by the blonde-turned-pink forever melancholy demeanor.

"Shut up Hummel."

"Whatever Fabray."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as Kurt lit a cigarette and settled back into the sofa. Taking a drag of his cigarette Kurt closed his eyes and reflected on his day.

"So did you get him?"

"Who?"

"The funny looking boy with the bowties that I always say I want to rip off and burn. Honestly who wears bowties anymore, especially ones with flamingos on them? It's like he's screaming out I'M GAY, COME HIT ME" mocked Quinn.

"Yeah I got him" replied Kurt simply, ignoring Quinn's jibes.

"How long?"

"How long till what Quinn?" Kurt asked boredly even though he already knew what she was referring to.

"How long will this one take Kurtie?" sing-songed Quinn. "I'm guessing three weeks tops. I know you always say I underestimate you, and I know I have in the past, but he looks a few more layers than the boys you normally pick to break. Three weeks top though and then pick a boy less, well less goodie-two-shoes."

"End of the semester," he stated, ignoring her comments again.

"That long?"

"I want to take it slow this time."

"Take it slow?" Quinn asked incredulously . "You never take it slow Kurt, not since Sebastian. Are you going soft or something? I thought you were over this Hummel. You decided on quick and easy with no emotions, just a little bit of fun and then let them go."

"I...Fuck Fabray I know that he's just more interesting then the others, maybe that means we can play for a little longer or something..." Kurt muttered flicking his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out with his heel. With that, Kurt swift from the couch and pulled out his phone, "Damn, I got to get laid."

Quinn watched has the boy paced and waited for someone to pick up the phone, she hadn't seen him like this over a boy in a while, not since Sebastian. Maybe this boy would be good change for Kurt, even if he did wear hideous bowties.

"Hey Jonathan babe, I heard your parents weren't home." Quinn overheard Kurt growl into his phone. "I know babe, let's skip and have some fun."

Or maybe not.

* * *

Blaine spent all afternoon thinking about Kurt and the kiss they shared that morning. He walked through the hallways of McKinley High School in a daze, unaware of the students that bumped into him as they rushed to their next classes. As he sat next the window in his last period of the day Blaine gazed outside and he noticed a boy in a familiar leather jacket walk through the parking-lot towards a beat up motorcycle with another boy in tow. Blaine watched as Kurt pushed the boy against the nearest car and kissed him. He felt like he was going to be sick as he watched the two boys kissing in the parking-lot, all thoughts of the events of this morning turned sour.

"Mr. Anderson? Mr. Anderson, what is the answer to the integral shown in problem fifty-two" Blaine's calculus teacher asked, forcing him to turn away from the window.

"I...I don't know" whispered Blaine as he fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well next time it would be smart to pay attention in class instead of staring out the window Mr. Anderson. This is an advance placement, college level course, which means that we will not be waiting for anyone who is lagging behind especially when they are not even paying attention in my class. Moving along, Mr. Chang could you please give us the answer to the integral shown in problem fifty-two since Mr. Anderson was unable to do so?"

As the class continued on Blaine glanced out the window the one last time and noticed a boy's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist as the motorcycle turn out of McKinley High School.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's**** note:** Sorry for taking so long to update guys last week was hell week at school. I'm going to be out of town this weekend, but if I have internet I will do my best to update again. Once again thanks for the positive response, you guys are amazing. Rate and Review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Blaine had fallen for guys before and knew what it was like to be let down, but never before had he felt heartbreak like this. As soon as school ended yesterday Blaine raced home to his apartment, threw himself onto his bed and cried. There was a time when Blaine's mother would come and hold him whenever he was upset but since getting kicked out of his home by his father Blaine had been forced to face life alone. As he looked into the mirror the next morning Blaine saw his puffy, bloodshot, hazel eyes starring back at him. The silly thing, he told himself, was that he had no reason to feel like this. Before yesterday Blaine had no clue who the boy with the beat up leather jacket was, before yesterday he had only overheard the name Kurt Hummel murmured in the hallways of McKinley High as he walked to his classes, before yesterday Blaine Anderson wouldn't have cared who rode on the back of the Kurt Hummel's motorcycle. He had no reason to like Kurt Hummel, Blaine thought as he worked on styling his hair, he had no reason to care what the other boy did.

Glancing at the clock, Blaine realized that Rachel would be coming to pick him up from his apartment in ten minutes. Checking to make sure that all of his curls had been sufficiently tamed Blaine ran to get dressed and just made it down the stairs to the front of his apartment building when Rachel pulled.

"You look cute today," gushed Rachel as Blaine got into the car.

"Ha, thanks Rachel?" replied Blaine.

"Oh wait, not that you don't normally look cute, cause you do! I just mean, I meant, well I was just wondering if there was a reason you were dressed so nicely today..."

"No worries Rachel, I'm just working on starting a new chapter today."

"Oh okay..." Rachel said awkwardly, not knowing if she should push further or let it be.

"Excited for Glee Club today?" asked Blaine in order to divert attention from himself. Rachel took the question as her cue to explain her plans for this week's assignment and to complain how once again Mr. Schue was crippling her talent by not giving her more of a role for the club's upcoming Regional competition. Staring out the window Blaine took a deep breath and let the sound of the brunette talking wash his mind blank.

* * *

"Hey babe," whispered Kurt seductively as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, who had stopped at his locker to grab his history text book before going to first period. Taking full advantage of the younger boys posture, Kurt ground himself into the younger boy's ass. "Ready to pick up where we left off yesterday?"

"Leave me alone, Hummel" muttered the Blaine as he tried to shrug the older boy off of him to no avail.

"Something wrong babe?" Kurt said as he nibbled on Blaine's neck even though the other boy was obviously trying to push him off.

"Stop. I said get off."

"Mmm don't tell me you're not enjoying this" Kurt drawled as he turned Blaine around and tried to slip his hands into the back pockets to squeeze the younger boy's ass.

"I _said_ get off of me Hummel," exclaimed Blaine. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" he asked quietly in a tone that caused Kurt to move back a step and stare at the other boy. Taking this opportunity, Blaine grabbed his bag off of the ground and hurried off to class, leaving Kurt standing in front of the lockers alone, wondering just happened.

For the rest of the day, Blaine tried to avoid Kurt. He made sure to keep away from all the places he commonly saw Kurt and made sure he was always walking with Rachel so Kurt couldn't sneak up on him like the boy normally did. Blaine was afraid of Kurt, of how easily a boy he barely knew was able to make him feel so much and then turn around and hurt him. To take his mind off of the boy, Blaine threw himself into his classes, making up for the haze he was in yesterday. Instead of sitting with Rachel and his other friends during lunch, Blaine decided to spend his lunch studying in the library, a place he knew Kurt would never enter.

Kurt, on the other hand went out of his way to find Blaine. Instead of heading out to the bleachers to have a smoke with Quinn, as was their daily ritual, Kurt found himself scanning the cafeteria for the younger boy.

"He's not here" said a voice behind Kurt. Turning around, Kurt came face to face with the one and only Rachel Berry.

"I have no clue who you're referring to, Berry, but whatever you're thinking of in the small little brain of yours is probably wrong"

"You're looking for Blaine right? Well he's not here," said Rachel. "He said something about not wanting to run into you and then he ran off. He's been acting pretty strange since the auction yesterday. What did you do? Is he okay? Is he sick or something? I hope he's not sick, we do have regionals coming up soon and it's a lot to ask me to carry the weight of the whole Glee Club especially sin-"

"Can you please shut the fuck up Rachel? It's like you never stop talking about yourself."

"Ugh, I can't tell what Blaine sees in you, you're horrible."

"Likewise Berry. Can you just tell me where he is or where i can find him after school?"

"No way! I don't think you're good for him, besides we have glee practice today so Blaine will be in the choir room..." Quickly, Rachel threw her hand over her mouth, she had said too much. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Ha, thanks Rachel" called Kurt as he sauntered away.

* * *

Blaine was walking down the empty hallways on his way to the choir room when he felt a body press against him, _great_.

"What's up babe? If I didn't know better I'd think you've been avoiding me..."

"That's because I _am_ avoiding you" Blaine protest as he tried to get around Kurt and walk into the choir room.

"Why babe? Everything seemed just fine yesterday" mused Kurt, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist. "Better than fine if I remember correctly..."

"Yea it was," said Blaine as he pushed Kurt off of him. "Everything was fine until I saw you kissing some guy outside my math class and then I saw you guys drive off together! I'm not stupid, I'm not going to sit by and let you use me for your own personal pleasure."

"Babe it wasn't like that..."

"Then what was it?"

"It was just...it was... shit it was just Jonathan, he nothing."

"Exactly Kurt. I don't want to be another Jonathan, I deserve more than that." And with that, Blaine passed by Kurt into the choir room and took his seat next to Rachel in the front row.

"Now that we have everyone here I'd like you all to put your hands together for Sebastian Smythe who is going to be audition today," said Will Schuester as he let a tall, handsome take his spot at the front of the choir. The boy's eyes scanned the crowd, settling on Blaine. Giving the smaller boy a quick smirk Sebastian queued the music.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away, make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

Making sure his eyes never left Blaine's, Sebastian circled the choir room, weaving around the band and through the chairs.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the performance and was barely breathing by the time the other boy stood in front of him.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_Yes._ Yes he did_,_ Blaine thought as the other boy continued his performance. Blaine was so enrapt in Sebastian's performance that he didn't even notice that Kurt was standing outside the choir room watching the whole thing. When the new boy finished his audition Blaine was one of the first of the Glee Club to stand up and applaud.

"It looks like we have a new member!" said Schuester as he clapped Sebastian on the back.

"Thanks everyone," stated Sebastian, as if the news wasn't a surprise. "I'm having a little welcome party this Friday at my house and you're all invited."

"We'll be there" Rachel replied quickly.

"I hope so," smirked Sebastian, sending Blaine a wink as he made his way to his seat.

Maybe this was the new start Blaine was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's**** note:** I know, I have no excuse guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait but between SATs, APs, finals, and research papers school has been kicking my ass every week. The good news is that this is the longest chapter so far and I only have one more final left and I don't really care about that one so you should look forward to more updates soon! Thanks for reading every. Please read and review, especially the review part:)

* * *

Chapter 4

Originally Blaine had thought that Sebastian had only invited the Glee Club to his welcoming party, but by Friday morning he had found out that was not the case.

It was as if the whole school was a buzz, whispering about what was said to be the party of the semester. As he grabbed his AP European History textbook from his locker, listening to the girls next to his locker gossip about the "hot new kid" Sebastian, Blaine suddenly felt a body pressing against his back.

"Kurt, I thought I told you to st-" said Blaine as he turn to admonish who he thought was the leather jacket clad teen. "Oh my - Sebastian I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else!"

"Sorry to disappoint babe," Sebastian chuckled as he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. The shorter boy was clearly startled to see him standing behind him and the way his eyes quickly dropped to the floor was simply adorable, thought Sebastian as he studied Blaine.

"Oh no! You're not disappointing, um, I just thought you were someone else. It's no big deal...So, um, what's up? Excited for the party tonight?" stumbled Blaine as his cheeks grew red. " I mean of course you're excited for the part. I mean it's your party, I mean unless your not excited, thats okay too I guess. Oh gosh now I'm rambling like an idiot, I'm sorry I'm just a bit ner-"

"Hey don't worry about it," said Sebastian, taking Blaine's hands in his own and causing the other boy to blush. "I just wanted to make sure you're were still coming to my party tonight."

"Of course I am! I mean, that's if you still want me there?" said Blaine almost as a question as his cheeks grew redder. Quickly dropping his eyes to the ground in embarrassment Blaine quietly admonished himself for acting so silly, there was no way a boy like Sebastian would be interested in him, boys like Sebastian never were.

"Hey, look at me" said Sebastian quickly, "look at me, Blaine." Taking the other boys face in his hands, gently raising the face in his hands until the smaller boys eyes were looking to his. "I want you to come tonight. I want _you_."

For a minute the two boys stood there, staring into each other's eyes as their peers walked by, it wasn't until a nearby locker slammed close causing Blaine to jump back that they pulled apart.

"You shouldn't do things like that," said Blaine shyly, looking around as if he just realized what was going. "This is Ohio, not wherever you moved from. They don't really like people like us here..."

"Ha, people like what? Gay?" laughed Sebastian as Blaine gave a kurt nod. "Oh babe you've got it all wrong. I swing both ways, and no one's ever tried to stop me before and I'd like to see them try now. Besides, I know what I want and I always get what I want. No one is going to stop me."

"Oh...umm...okay"

"Don't worry your pretty little face off," said Sebastian, squeezing Blaine's hand and taking a step back. "I'll see you tonight right?"

Blaine gave a little nod.

"See tonight then." Giving the smaller boy a quick wink, Sebastian turned and walked down the hallway to his next class. As he sauntered past a group of cheerleaders who were whispering and pointing his direction, a black leather jacket caught Sebastian's eye.

"Don't worry Hummel, you're invited too." Sebastian said over his shoulder as he walked into the classroom. "Watch out for the Anderson boy though, he's mine and you know I always get what I want."

* * *

Placing the car in park in front of the house, Blaine took a deep breath, trying to drown out the sound of Rachel's chatter and somehow calm his stomach at the same time. Blaine could hear the music blasting as the lights flicked in the windows of what had to be the biggest house he'd ever seen is life. People could be seen walking in and out of the ornate front doors as wells as meandering on the front lawn and in the trees that lined the sides of the house. Blaine had never been to a party this big, heck the closest he'd ever gotten a real party was that time when he had sat by as Rachel, Finn, and a few other members of New Directions had gotten drunk one night at Rachel's house when her dads weren't home. There was no way that he could do this. No way that he, Blaine Anderson, could go through with this.

Looking down at the seatbelt that was still buckled in tight across his chest Blaine's hand's inadvertently snuck towards the gears willing his hands to move the car into drive and carry him away. As he stretched his hands closer to the gear box a perfectly manicured hand reached across and slapped his.

"Blaine Anderson," Rachel admonished, "you better not be doing what I think you are. We did not drive all this way to have you chicken out at the last minute. There is a boy in there who obviously likes you and there is no way I'm going to let you run away on what might be the best day in your high school existence. I mean what type of friend would I be if I let you do that and waste all my hard work?"

"But-"

"No buts! Besides Finn texted me that he's already here and I want to get to him before one of those cheerios find him first" whined Rachel, tugging on Blaine's sleeve.

"Oka-" tried to get out Blaine, but before he could get the word Rachel squeeled practically jumping onto his lap trying to give him a hug. Quickly unbuckling her seatbelt before Blaine could change his mind, Rachel ran over to the drivers side of the car, and yanked Blaine out of the silver mercedes. Grabbing his hands in hers, Rachel dragged Blaine towards the front doors, stepping over several couples laying down drunkenly on the front lawn. As the couple drew closer the door the music steadily grew louder and when they finally stepped across the threshold into the elaborate house the noise was absolutely deafening.

Bodies where everywhere, pressed up close together, dancing on top of one another, the shear heat of everything causing shirts to stick to sweaty bodies. Blaine squeezed Rachel's hand even tighter, holding on for dear life as Rachel maneuvered the pair through the crowd to the tallest teenager that could be seen above the crowd.

"Hey honey," said Rachel as she let go of Blaine's hand and slid it into Finn's open palm, making it clear to the cheerios surrounding the quarterback that this boy was indeed hers. "How's it going?"

"Oh! Rachel, I-" Finn stuttered, "Um good. I was just- Hey Blaine? How's it going?"

"Uh good?" said Blaine cautiously, not wanting to get in the middle of Finn and Blaine. " I'm just going to go get a drink..."

"You go do that, Blaine" confirmed Rachel as she stared down the cheerleaders who still stood there, daring them to make their next move.

Taking his chance to leave Blaine turned around, almost getting hit by the arms of a rather fanatic dancer, heading in the direction of the refreshments he had seen when he had walked in just minutes ago. Making his way through the crowd was proving rather tough, and just as the refreshment table came into view a bump from a nearby dancer sent Blaine falling into the lap of the person sitting on the couch. Swearing, Blaine muttered a quick apology and attempted to get up but was stopped by a pair of hands that seemed far too familiar.

"Wow babe, I never took you as one who swore, it kinda hot," smirked Kurt Hummel to the boy in his ``lap. "Long time, no see."

"Oh my god, Kurt, I'm sorry - I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry bout it babe, besides, I kinda missed your body up against mine," stated Kurt with a wink.

For a second Blaine sat there staring into Kurt Hummel's piercing blue eyes, but the moment was broken when he heard a cough from above.

"Fancy seeing you here," remarked Sebastian with a bemused expression.

"Sebastian!" exclaimed Blaine as he rushed to stand up.

"Oh don't get up on my behalf, wouldn't want to interrupt anything-"

"You weren't interrupting anything!" blurted out Blaine before Sebastian could finish his statement. " I was just going to get a drink. And i fell. And well, I ended up here." Giving a quick glance in Kurt's direction, "I was just leaving now..."

"Good" said Sebastian simply, slipping his hand around Blaine. "Let me go with you." Using the hand on Blaine's back, Sebastian lead the shorter boy away from the teen sitting on the couch, giving a finger in Kurt's direction when Blaine's back was turned. "So what are we drinking tonight, hot stuff?"

"Um, do you have any sprite?"

"This is a party, Blaine. Does it look like I have sprite?"

"Oh, uh" Blaine said, giving a nervous laugh. "Whatever you have is fine then."

Sebastian turned towards the refrigerator bending down to grabbed two beers from the bottom shelf, giving Blaine a nice view of his butt. "From Germany," he stated as he handed one of the bottles to Blaine. "You'll like it."

"I'm sure I will..." said Blaine as he followed Sebastian into another room, taking a sip of his beer. It tasted weird, Blaine thought as the amber liquid slid down the back of his throat, maybe he shouldn't be doing this. But all thoughts were lost as Sebastian once again intwined his hands with Blaine's, dragging Blaine along with some words that sounded something along the lines of tequila body shots...

* * *

"You're pretty." stated Blaine as he fell into Sebastian's lap, like saying such a thing was the most normal thing in the world.

"Thanks," said an amused Sebastian, who took full advantage of Blaine's drunken status.

"I -_hiccup_- I like youuu."

"I can tell babe," Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear as his hands spread out along Blaine's tigh.

"No," Blaine slurred, laying his face in Sebastian's lap and looking up with cloudy eyes. "No, I _really_ like you. Like _really_ _really._ -_Hiccup-_ Like Ariel and Prince Eric, like Peter Pan and Wendy, like, like Jasmine and Aladdin -_hiccup-_ except -_hiccup- not _-_hiccup- _cause-_hiccup- _we're-_hiccup- _both-_hiccup-_ boys_. _Haha, -_hiccup- _ get it? -_hiccup- _boyssss_."_

_"_Mhmmmm, whatever you say babe" Sebastian replied as he slipped his hands underneath Blaine's shirt towards the other boy's waistband.

"Nooooo"

"But babe-"

"Not here," mumbled Blaine as he groggily turned and snuggled in closer to Sebastian.

"Upstairs?"

It was impossible to make out what Blaine was saying with his face curled into Sebastian's chest, but the taller boy took the small nod to mean yes. Picking the smaller boy in his arms, Sebastian cared Blaine past the party goers, that were still dancing hard in the main hall, and upstairs into a guest room where he laid Blaine down on the bed.

Snuggling into the bed, Blaine tried to focus his eyes on the new surrounding but was failing miserably when a soft pair of lips started kissing his neck. Making their way up to his own lips, Blaine felt the foreign lips nip and suck on his flaming skin making him give out an involuntary moan. Taking that as an invitation to push further, Sebastian pushed one hand up Blaine's shirt, sliding it across his side, over his stomach, then up his chest. His strong fingers pinched one nipple between them and rolled it, as his lips and tongue traced patterns on Blaine's neck. Blaine's breaths became shorter and his eyes fought to stay open as Sebastian attacked Blaine's lips and deepened their kiss. Moving his hands lower, Sebastian tried to slip his hand into Blaine's boxers and touch the younger boy, but a hand stopped him.

"No." said Blaine, his eyes fully open.

"Okay, okay babe," muttered Sebastian as he latched on to Blaine's neck, trying to mark the other boy. Blaine let out another throaty moan and let the taller boy continue on, throwing his head back onto the bed. Sebastian's lips continued there quest over Blaine's body, leaving kisses and bite marks down the other boy's abdomen, creeping lower and lower towards the top of Blaine's jean.

"I said stop."

"But babe, I promise to make you feel good" Sebastian said, ignoring Blaine's request and continued to attempt to unbutton the younger boy's jeans as he kissed over Blaine's stomach.

"No" struggled Blaine as his voice slowly grew louder. "I don't want this."

"Shhh, quiet down babe. It's going to feel good, promise babe" continued Sebastian as he unzipped the jeans.

"No!" said Blaine loudly, a trickle of panic in his voice.

"No what babe? You don't even know what you're saying no to. I bet you've never even been with another man" encouraged Sebastian as he slipped his hand around Blaine's co-

"Get off of me!" shouted Blaine as he pushed Sebastian off of himself, causing the taller boy to fall of the kingsized bed. Struggling to zip up his pants, Blaine stumbled out of the guest room and down the stairs while Sebastian yelled out after him. Pushing past the crowd, Blaine fought his way out the front door, tripping over the threshold and into the arms of Kurt Hummel.

"Long time no see short stuff. I was beginning to think-"

"Not now Hummel" said Blaine on the verge of tears. "I just- I just can't right now, okay?"

"Hey" replied Kurt, concern audible in his voice. "What's wrong Blaine? You can tell me. Promise, no judgment"

"I," Blaine's voice broke, "I can't. I just- I just need to go home."

"There is no way I'm letting you drive like this, Blaine."

"I can do it, I'm-"

"No, you're not fine," said Kurt, taking Blaine's key's from the other boy's hand and leading him to the car. "I'm driving."

At this point Blaine was too tired to care and was ready for this night to end so he gave up and settled into the passenger seat of the car. Closing his eyes, Blaine leaned his head against the window and wished that tomorrow he'd wake up somewhere far, far away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's**** note:** Thanks to my best friends for helping me figure out songs to use for this, and future chapters. Also shout-out to **nellie12** who is one of my favorite fanfic authors for reading and reviewing all my chapters. Please check out her stuff, she's amazing. Once again thanks for reading everyone. Please read and review, especially the review part:) Also, check out the question on the bottom of the chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5

It smelled different, Blaine thought as he stirred himself awake, the pounding headache already setting in. His room at his parents' house didn't normally have a smell; it was clean, neat, and perfect, lacking any sense of personality that would contradict the perfectly groomed house it was in, but for some reason it now smelled lavender with a touch of Old Spice. That was new. Squinting, Blaine tried to open his eyes to figure out where the aroma was coming from but even the little stream of light that snuck through the window shades caused him pain. He knew that his dad was expecting him to go out and play golf with his law firm partners but there was no way he was going to be able to get out of bed anytime soon, let alone play golf. Deciding to give up, Blaine snuggled into the arms that were wrapped around his body. It was nice to be held again Blaine thought as he wiggled against the body behind him, trying to resituate himself. Finally finding a comfortable position Blaine settled in and tried to fall back asleep, it was then that he felt something hard pressing against his backside. Shooting up into a sitting position, which caused a hairsplitting pain to go through his head, Blaine pushed the body next to him off the bed and causing the body to fall to the floor with a thud. Darting his head from side to side trying to figure out were he was, Blaine took in the scene around him. Clothing that he would definitely never wear was thrown around the room and the surfaces that weren't masked by clothes were covered by unorganized piles of books. This was not Blaine's room.

"What the fuck was that for Blaine?" said a muffled voice from the floor that was obviously very upset about the rude awakening.

Glancing over the side of the bed Blaine saw Kurt, shirtless, wrapped up in the blankets that were covering the two of them just moments ago, and holding his head in obvious pain. He had no clue what to do other than stare. What was going on? Why was he waking up in Kurt Hummel's bed? Shivering as the thought passed through his mind again, he, Blaine Anderson, was in Kurt Hummel's bed. Just the thought made him blush and look down only to turn redder as he discovered that he was only wearing boxers. What happened last night?

Another groan came from the ground as Kurt picked himself up from the floor and looked at the shocked face in front of him. Slowly words started to form in Blaine's mouth, "Kurt-um why am I in your bed?"

"I don't know, you said something about your dad going to kill you if you came home drunk...besides you were a mess last night and there was no way I was going to let you drive home like that so I just got Rachel to call your home and let your dad know that you were staying over at her house."

"Staying over at Rachel's...?" said Blaine slowly, as if the words hadn't fully connected in his head. "Wait, then why am I here?"

"Rachel had already left the party with Finn by the time I- I uh found you" said Kurt, unsure of how much Blaine remembered.

"What do you mean you found me? I was with Sebastian all night, it's not like I could get lost." Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes went dark and his jaw clenched, "...did something happen?"

"You don't remember anything do you?" said Kurt, getting up and running his hands through his ruffled hair. Looking for confirmation, Kurt noticed the blank look on Blaine's face. "Shit, you don't remember anything do you?"

"Tell me Kurt, tell me what happened. All I remember is walking out of the kitchen holding Sebastian's hand and him saying something about body shots and then, well and then I woke up here."

"That asshole." repeated Kurt, his eyes turning dark and his hand clenched as Sebastian's name was repeated.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, he knew that Kurt didn't exactly like Sebastian but he thought the older boy was being kind of harsh. "Sebastian's really not that bad, especially once you get to know him-"

"I do know him!" shouted Kurt turning and hitting something off of his desk. Turning quite Kurt turned and looked into Blaine's eyes, "I do know him, Blaine, and he is the not the guy you think he his. God, after last night you'd think that someone as smart as you would know that..."

"Kurt, tell me. What happened?" Blaine whispered, growing pale.

"He- he tried to- Blaine I'm so sorry I wasn't there..." said Kurt quietly. "He tried to rape-"

"No."

"Blaine, I'm not lying..."

"He wouldn't."

"Look at yourself Blaine," Kurt said gently, as Blaine looked down. Small, purple bruises covered Blaine's arms and torso marring his clear, olive skin. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes filled with water and his heart broke for the smaller boy.

"He wouldn't-" Blaine tried to get out, but his voice broke and the life drain out of his face. Stepping forward, Kurt made his way to the top of the bed where Blaine was trying to hold back tears and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. At the touch Blaine fell apart and curled into the taller boy and cried. Kurt didn't normally do things like this, heck he'd never done this before, but for once he just sat there and comforted the other boy as he cried, running his hands through Blaine's curls and whispering kind words into his ears. Soon the waterworks turned into sniffles and then to soft snores as Blaine fell asleep, exhausted, in Kurt's arm. And Kurt just sat there holding the broken boy as he slept, trying to will all the pain away.

* * *

"Kurt I need you to-" said Burt as he walked into his son's room only to be stopped by the scene of a boy he had never met in the arms of his only son, both boys laying in just their underwear. "Kurt" repeated Burt louder causing the younger boy in Kurt's arms to jump awake and in turn waking up his son.

"Hey dad," Kurt mumbled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Blaine hurried to gather his clothes from the ground, his face turning redder by the second. "This is Blaine, he was having some trouble last night so I let him crash here."

Burt didn't know what to say, he hadn't actually seen a friend of Kurt's stay over in a long time, not since his late wife's death. Some nights he'd lay awake and hear the whispers of voices floating up from downstairs late at night and soon, well other sounds would start, but when he'd come down in the morning Kurt would be alone and Burt would be left trying to forget what he had heard just hours ago. But Burt never asked, and Kurt never talked about it. That was their relationship ever since Elizabeth died, tactfully living around each other, never talking to one another. "Um I was just wondering I you would help out at the shop today but I see you're, um, busy today with your friend..."

"Blaine."

"Uh yes, Blaine."

Kurt took a glance over at Blaine who was buttoning up what use to be a perfectly pressed collared shirt. "You busy today?" Blaine shook his head. "We'll be there then."

"Oh, um great," said Burt, uncertain of what to say. Finding no words coming to mind, he closed the door and let the two boys be in silence.

"When did you start calling me by first name?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Anderson" Kurt said as he got up from the bed with a start and headed towards his closet. "You must be hearing things, better get that checked out, Anderson."

"Fuck you."

Kurt turned and chuckled as he looked into the other boys indigent, hazel eyes. "Oh I'd love to."

Finding what he was looking for Kurt threw a change of clothes in the other boys direction, "Wear these. I'm going to shower and then we can leave." And with that Kurt headed into the connecting bathroom leaving a stunned Blaine wondering what he'd gotten into.

"Did I ever tell you that you look hot in my clothes," said Kurt in a matter-a-fact manner as he glanced at the boy siting shotgun next to him in the passenger seat.

"Um no," blushed Blaine. "I don't think so."

"Well you do, they suit you much better than those funny bowties you normally wear."

"Um, thanks?" muttered Blaine, turning a darker tint of red and looking at his hands that were tangled on his lap.

Kurt smiled for the what seemed like the first time in a while as he looked at the adorable boy sitting next to him. They sat in a comfortable silences as Kurt drove them to his father's garage. Pulling into an empty parking spot in the back of the shop Kurt got out and walked to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Blaine. "Come on short-stuff, time to put those lovely hands to good use."

* * *

Burt watched as his only son showed this Blaine kid how to do an oil change through the window that separated the garage from his office. Something was different about him, almost better, as if the life was coming back into his voice, his laugh, his eyes. He watched as Kurt bumped hips with the shorter boy as he teased him, and how his son's hands wrapped around the younger boy's as he guided Blaine on where to place the probe. And even when they weren't touching he could see them trying to sneak glances at each other from across the garage. He didn't exactly know what was going on between the two of them but he could see that this boy was bringing back something he hadn't seen in his little boy in a long time, hope.

It was getting late, all the other employees had left over an hour ago, making sure to get their quips in about Blaine an making the young boy blush. Burt should have closed shop and left too, but he didn't have the heart to break the two apart. It was, however, late so even though he didn't want to he decided to tell the boys he was going to start locking up.

Walking into the main shop Burt saw the boys under an old pickup truck. Kurt was leaning against the younger boy and pointing underneath the car explaining something to Blaine who was staring up intently listening. "Uh-hmmm" Burt coughed, startling the two boys who had become accustomed to the silence that had filled the garage. "It's getting kinda late and I was thinking about locking up for the night. I'll just finish this up on Monday..."

"Oh my, sure Mr. Hummel. Sorry for keeping you so late, we kinda lost track of the time," said Blaine.

"Call me Burt, son"

"Okay, Burt." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah..." replied Burt awkwardly, seeing that his son was getting a little annoyed. "Well I'm going to lock up now. Hope to see you soon, son." Walking towards his office Burt looked back at the couple and saw the younger boy helping his son out from under the car and then walking out towards the car and smiled.

* * *

"So where to next?" Kurt asked once Blaine had settled into the car.

Blaine looked at the car's dashboard and saw that it was 10:30, wow time really had passed. "It's kinda getting late." said Blaine cautiously, causing Kurt to frown. "It's not that I don't want it hang out more..." Blaine quickly got out, "It's just that my dad...he's going to kill me when I get home. _Kill me_."

"Well if you're going to already be in trouble..."

"You know I want to Kurt, but I can't." said Blaine sadly. "Maybe another time?"

"Yeah...maybe..."

The two sat in silence as Blaine drove, neither able to voice the thoughts running through their minds. At an attempt to do something, Kurt reached his hand out to the radio right as Blaine was doing the same.

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead."

"No, you're car you should chose what to listen to."

"Uh okay..." Kurt said as he switched through the radio stations. Every station seemed to be on commercial or playing a random rap song so he decided to give up and pulled out a worn cassette from the glove compartment and placed it in the tape deck.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

The two sat in silence as the sound of The Beatles filled the car. Blaine rested his head against the window and left his palm up on his thigh to see if the older boy would take the chance. Looking down, Kurt saw the upturned palm and hesitated and going against his better judgment he reached out and entangled his hands with the younger boy's. Smiling his eyes went back to the road as he drove the younger boy back to his home.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

* * *

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine closed the car door and walked up the pathway to his parents' house. Taking a quick glance back at the boy who was staring at him from the car, with a deep breath Blaine opened the door and walked into the house.

"Where in hell have you been, Blaine Anderson?"

_Great._

* * *

**Author's**** note: **The song used this in this chapter was "Yesterday" by The Beatles. I've been playing with the notion that Kurt is a rock band I haven't decided yet and I wanted to get your opinion. So what do you think? I don't want to give too much of that plot away, but I want to make sure that you guys would be interested in it before adding it to the plot. Thanks again guys! Don't forget to review!


End file.
